Kodai Ginga No kishi
by Dark of Resurrection
Summary: Por tratar de proteger lo que mas amaba salio herido, luego fue perseguido por los aldeanos con el deseo de no vivir mas su ultimo deseo se cumplio pero todo cambiara al despertar un poder milenario no visto desde hace miles años. si se que no fue un buen summary pero pasen y leanlo si soy nuevo en esto


Capitulo Uno: El Despertar

"Esta historia se remonta hace mas de millones de año que la Era Ninja donde no existía ni el Rikoduo Sennin ni el juubi, Vemos a dos niños corriendo por ah; el primero tenia un color de cabello rubio su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran grisses vestia una pantaloneta azul y una camisa con un kanji "生活" vida, el segundo tenia el cabello negro los ojos eran un celeste como el mar tenia una camisa roja con el kanji "罰" y pantaloneta negraestabanfelices riendo jugando".

"La imagen cambia hasta ver a esos mismos niños pero con una expresión de terror en la cara y el notable miedo se notaba- Ahora si demonios ustedes no deben estar aquí así que Mueran!- dijo un sujeto mientras que los demás le seguían y empezaban a maltratar a los niños hasta que uno le enterró un cuchillo al menor"

"-NOOOO hermanooooo- dijo el mayor mientras una Aura oscura lo rodeaba y una figura casi visible se formaba detrás de el-ARGGGG LOS MATAAAAREEEE- dijo para abalanzarse contra ellos, mientras con el hermano menor se desangraba- Aghh Donde estoy- decía el menor al observa y ponerse de pie dirigió su mirada a todos los lados pero era igual era como el espacio/Galaxia muchas estrellas- Bienvenido Hijo mio- dijo una voz volteo a todos los lados y no vio a nadie- HIJO?! de que hablas si mi hermano Dakuto y yo siempre hemos sido huérfanos- dijo con lagrimas al acordarse de eso."

"-Hijo,perdón por el dolor del cual has vivido fue todo mi culpa dejar a vosotros tu y tu hermano- dijo alguien a su oído cuando levanto la vista vio a alguien de pelo Negro/blanco un ojo era Celeste y el otro Gris mientras que tenia una armadura y una espada atada detraes de el- Oto-san?- dijo mientras sollozaba en el pecho lo siento hijo mio- dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda, el pequeño respondió- Por que...snif...no..snif..estuviste con...snif..nosotros- dijo mientra seguía llorando"

"el mayor solo dijo- Cálmate hijo te voy a explicar por que no pude estar con ustedes- dijo mientras calmaba a el menor de los hermanos Akumu (Pesadilla)-veras hijo antes de que tu naciera y tu hermano, yo era un niño hasta que fui atacado por unas personas que me llamaban demonios por mis características físicas y de un momento a otro sentí una oleada de poder en mi interior y lo expulse matando a todos; fui desterrado por culpa de mis actos y traicionado por la persona que mas amaba en ese momento entrene y entrene cada día para controlar ese poder que me dieron los dioses un día un grupo de personas ataco la aldea donde me desterraron fui allí y pelee con mi poder pero antes de que el ultimo de ese grupo muriera invoco a una criatura con alas su piel (en este caso escamas) era negra con patrones azules y era gigante toda la gente empezó a gritar llamando la atención del monstruo que empezó a destruir todo a su paso en un momento karoline fue herida por la garra de ese monstruo mientra moría desangrada una furia dentro de mi reacciono y el poder que tenia lo llame Mangata empezó a estallar para expulsar una onda de poder que hizo retroceder la batalla duro días y eso con la ayuda del espíritu que nació del mangata al final una técnica tan destructiva junto yo y el espíritu la lanzamos en ese momento el monstruo murió y destruí la aldea matando a todos luego selle el poder del monstruo pero me equivoque por que una pequeña parte pero poderosa del demonio todavía estaba por allí rondando.-tomo un respiro para luego continuar."

"bueno prosigo días después seguí viajando hasta que llegue a este pueblo donde conocí a tu mama Kamitsure-chan era de pelo rubio como el tuyo y tenia una hermosa actitud ademas de que era buena persona empezamos a salir luego nos volvimos novios. Ya había dejado atrás mi vida de guerrero para ser un "humano normal"; bueno volviendo al tema nos comprometimos nos casamos ya a los 8 meses de casarnos nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada me sentí lo mas feliz y completo de toda mi existencia los meses pasaron cuando hasta por fin llego el nacimiento de ti y tu hermano lastimosamente cuando tu mama dio luz una explosión se oyó en la aldea cuando salí vi a un demonio de diez colas atacando la aldea fui a pelear con el no lo pude matar por que era solo una masa de la energía de ese monstruo que pelee hace años cuando estaba haciendo el sellado sentí una espada atacándome por la espalda y vi a kamitsura-chan con la espada en el pecho- se feliz mi querido Kuro no Tenshi (Angel negro) cuida de nuestros hijos Te amo- luego cerro los ojos en ese momento pelee contra los dos el encapuchado que mato a tu madre y la bestia lamentablemente el primero se escapo y se me ocurrió algo me iba a sellar con el monstruo"

"su hijo se mostró horrorizado ante es idea-bueno sigo lo estaba sellando a costo de mi vida cuando lo selle me quedaban pocos minutos de vida, separe mi mangata en dos una parte para tu hermano y la otra para ti, me arrepiento de muchas cosas de mi vida pero de lo que mas me arrepiento es dejarte con tu hermano con esa estupidez de humanos al ver que no había nadie y solo estaban ustedes pensaron que el demonio había encarnado en ustedes odio ese mismo día ya que he vigilado de ustedes toda su vida, bueno hijo te recomiendo que detengas a tu hermano ahora antes de que competa una estupidez- le dijo al menor-a que te refie...-se callo al ver una pantalla donde salia su hermano dándole una paliza a los humanos-oh no- repitió el menor, vio a su papa que se estaba desvaneciendo-OTO-SAN OTO-SAN QUE PASA POR QUE DESAPARECES!- decía desesperado el pequeño, el mayor lo miro con una sonrisa- Mi tiempo se acabo hijo mio lo unico que quiero decirte es que estoy orgulloso de ti evita que tu hermano escoja el camino oscuro- de dijo para luego desaparecer"

En la Realidad

"todos los humanos veía con asombro/terror/curiosidad ver el menor de los hermanos levantándose mientra unas llamas doradas lo rodeaban- Hermano déjalos en paz- le grito a su hermano mayor el nombrado volteo y miro a su hermano con unos ojos fríos- que pasa Anakin, POR QUE LOS PERDONAS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO SUFRIR- dijo mientra unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ellos no tiene ni idea de lo que hacían no vale la pena matarlos- le respondió con seriedad el mayor no pudo aguantase abalanzo contra el que respondió tomando su muñeca y tirándolo al piso"

"este lo miro con furia- QUE TE PASA SOMOS HERMANOS- este lo miro para luego esquivar una patada y devolvérsela que este bloqueo yle trato de pegar un gancho al cuello- no desde que tomaste la decisión de tomar el lado oscuro- le respondió frió se quedaron viendo y el mayor solo dijo- bueno, si es asi y eliges salvar y proteger a estas basuras y escorias de humano que así sea espero que no te cruces en mi camino escogiste el camino opuesto del mio y olvídate que somos hermanos- le dijo pasando al lado de el y tiro un collar que tenia el kanji " 同胞" y se fue caminando solo y con odio en si mientras el menor caminaba en dirección opuesta".

Años después

Vemos a dos jóvenes de 16-17 años peleando, el primero tenia una cabellera dorada hasta los hombros tenia los ojos grises y su cuerpo era compacto a sus músculos, portaba una armadura de color naranja y unas botas de combate que venían acompañadas de unos Guanteletes con sierras en su cara tenia una mascara que le cubría la boca y los pómulos derechos/izquierdos (Gilgamesh Devil my cry) detrás de el había una figura que era como un hombre águila que tenia un propulsor en la espalda y una mascara ( Hawktor) ; el otro era un chico de cabello negro como la noche tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes como el mar tenia unos músculos muy desarrollado pero se compactaban muy bien tenia una armadura con alas negras tenia una espada negra detras de el había un figura de unos 10 metros de alto tenia la cara demoníaca y se parecía un faraón (Exodia Necross) se miraban de manera fría.

el de la cabellera dorada hablo - ha pasado tiempo no Dakuto- mientra se colocaba en pose de batalla, el otro lo miro con una frialdad y odio infinito- deje de ser para ti Dakuto aquel día que me traicionaste ahora para ti soy HADES- mientra se lanzaba contra el que alguna vez fue su hermano menor le tiro un puño al estomago que el bloqueo aprovecho giro en un eje de 90° y le dio una patada en el pecho mandadlo a unos metros- Eres muy débil el poder mio es mas fuerte que el tuyo ni intentes ganarme es tarde- dijo con arrogancia.

el peli-negro sintio y por reflejos esquivo una patada de su hermano menor por la espalda- la arrogancia es la peor arma doble filo de los humanos- para lanzarle una llamarada que esquivo saltando- a no sabias que eras sabio pero ten estoJigoku no uchiage (lanza del infierno) - dijo mientras lanzaba una lanza echa de un fuego morado el otro reaciono de manera apareciendo detras de el para darle una patada en la espalda lo tomo del brazo y lo mando para el suelo alli lo tomo del cuello para luego ser lanzado por una explosion de llamas moradas- ja siempre caes en este mismo truco Jigoku no keimusho (Jaula del infierno) despidete idiotas- mientra una jaula hecha de flamas morada lo encerraban y ce cerro completo..

una llamarada de fuego morado se alzo al cielo-creias que iba a ser tan facil Hīrōrendan (combo del heroe)-un combo de patada y puños lleno de fuego dorado era lo que recibia el pelinegro en el etomago en la cara en la espalda estaba acatando el rubio lo tomo del brazo lo atrajo hacia el y - Seigyo-en (llama controlada) - dijo mientras una llamarada lo mandava a volar- Tonde kogane no taka ( vuelo del Halcon dorado)- para luego en el aire darle una patada en los riñones luego le dio un rodillazo en la barriga y lo mando al suelo pero antes que llegara a tereno lo tomo y se prendio en fuego para luego lanzarlo a una roca.

-Furasshu jigoku (destello del infierno)- escucho antes de que un torrente de llamas lo mandara a volar hacia una roca- hermanito enserio dijiste que no seria fácil y es mas simple que matar a una rato- lo tomo del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en el suelo arrodillado le dio una patada que lo levanto este le respondió con un puño que lo bloqueo y le acertó un gancho en toda la mandíbula-ARGGGG mierda- dijo mientra se levantaba esquivo a duras apenas un patada y se la devolvió girando 360° en el suelo para luego darle un combo de puños y patadas y luego- Genshi (Átomo) - y un ataque de llamas doradas parecido a un átomo le dio al pelinegro que ya estaba cabreado y dijo.

- Watashi wa yobidasu kurayami no kyariakī jigoku no hogo-sha Exodia- Necross- dijo mientras atrás de el se formaba la figura que antes que empezara la pelea estaba detrás de el- como...lo has logrado? eso quiere decir que controlar el mangata al 100% para poder invocar al espíritu- dijo en shock que no supo cuando recibió un golpe de su hermano mayor- no sabes muchas cosas de mi- dijo para luego empezar a darle una patada en la espalda en la barriga y en la cara mientras que cargaba un puño de llamas moradas - jigokuken (puño del infierno) - dijo para golpearlo con fuerza y mandándolo a una montaña cercana haciendo que este chocara allí.

-Anata wa kogane no honō no ginga to kyaria denryoku no hīrōdearu (tu eres el héroe de las galaxias y portador del poder de las llamas doradas) - escucho el pelinegro para ver a su hermano acompañado de la misma figura que habia estado presente en el comienzo de la batalla- -Suteppu-kin ( paso dorado)- dijo una vos detras de el para luego sentir la misma llamarada de hace rato y mandarlo a volar- creias que eras el unico capas de hacerlo- dijo mientras lo atacaba y este lo bloqueba con sus brazos formando una "X".

la batalla duro muchos dia, ninguno daba tregua para que el otro ganara las bestias hacian temblar el balle con tan solo un 45% de su poder la batalla se prolongo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo continuar entonces hicieron lo que hizo su papa - Kore wa zetsubō de mitasa reta kono sekai ni ketsueki o motarasu chikara ga aru to hakai ni kare o michibiku tame ni naru imaimashī Mangatadesu ( este es el mangata maldito quien lo tenga tendrá el poder para traer sangre a este mundo lo llenara de desesperación y sera el que lo guié a la destrucción) - dijo el pelinegro mientras una llama morada salia de su mano y su cuerpo se desvanecía igual que el espíritu de su mangata; el pelinegro había muerto pero su mangata no.

llego la hora de hacer lo mismo que hicieron su hermano y papa transmitir su mangata a alguien que sea de corazón puro y quiera proteger a la gente que ama como el - Kore wa, nin'i no mondai wa, ginga Orion no hīrō o seigyo suru baai, sono saidai no subarashi-sa ni kono chikara o motarasu junsuina kokoro no sō to 1 soburin dareka no chikaradesu ( este es el poder de alguien soberano alguien con un corazón puro sera capas de llevar este poder a su máximo esplendor si ningún problema para controlar al héroe de las galaxias Orion) - con un ultimo aliento una llama Dorada surgió de su mano y se elevo al cielo mientras el que alguna ves había sido su portador se desvanecía y murió junto a su hermanos.

"los destinos que alguna ves se cruzaron son experiencias de vida y muerte como la luz luz y oscuridad de este mundo"

Salto de Tiempo

Vemos a dos adolescentes-adultos peleando con un monstruo de diez colas estaban fatigados eso se notaba por la expresión de la cara- estoy muy cansado Hamura otsutsuki- dijo el que parecía el menor tenia unos cuernos su cabello era muy alborotado tenia un ojo en su frente y los dos ojos normales de este eran patrones y tenían un punto en medio (Rinnegan) su vestimenta consistían en una gabardina con 6 magatamas al igual que su collar su arma era un bastón que tenia también 6 magatamas flotando y girando alrededor.

Hamura Otsutsuki, era un chico tenia unos cuernos y su cabello era lacio no alborotado como el de su hermano sus ojos eran normales parecía todo lo contrario a hagamoro haciendo que sea imposible creer que fueran hermanos su vestimenta era igual a la de su hermano pero su arma constaba de una espada con un mango dorado la hoja era plateada y tenia detalles de rojo.

-Hagamoro deja de quejarte concentremos y derrotemos al juubi (Demonio de Diez colas)- dijo para luego saltar y esquivar una cola del monstruo los chicos seguian peleando con el demonio pero no podian hacer nada en un momento el juubi atraveso a hamura con uno de sus tentaculos matandolo al instante hagamoro al ver esto se puso fuiroso -SHINRA TENSEI (JUICIO DIVINO) - el demonio volo por los aires mientras hagamoro sintio una pequeña onda de poder con la cual se fue a enfrentar al monstruo.

el outsutsuki estaba apaleando al mosntruo -seigyo-sen- dijo mientras una gran llamarada iba directo al juubi que lo alcanzo a esquivar pero ataco- GRAAAHH (BIJUDAMA)(Bomba de bestia con cola)- gruño el demonio de las diez colas hagamoro le respondio con una shinra tensei mandandolo a volor por los aires y lo ataco con el - Genshi- mientras el demonio gruño antes de que cayera al suelo.

los tomo y lo encerro en una jaula de flamas doradas, se le acerco y empezo a sacar una energuia oscura que se dividio en Nueve partes (Bijuus) luego grito apuntando al juubi- CHIBAKU TENSEI - mientras que las piedra/rocas se levantaban y encerraban al juubi alli el outsutsuki mando la tecnica al cielo donde la gravedad alli sirvio y luego esploto creando asi la luna.

Hagamoro tiempo despues tuvo dos hijos, el mayor se llamo Indra el cual tenia los ojos de su padre su cabello era suelto (como el de madara) al lado de sus orejas salian dos colas las cuales en el centro tenian una vendas y eran de color cataños (las colas) tenia una armadura tradicional era roja le cubria la parte de pecho los hombro y las piernas debajo de esta armadura utilizaba una camisa color negro alrededor de sus ojos posee unas extrañas marcas de lavanda ademas que en su vestimenta tambien tenia un collar como el de su padre y un cinturon negro.

Asura, Tenia el cabello de punta color negro en el tenia dos colas que salian detras de sus orejas cada una con vendas llevaba una venda de color blanco que cubria su frente y sus cejas aunque tambien tenia una banda ninja sin ningun simbolo de una aldea viste una especie de kimono con el cuello bastantes largo y grueso pero cuando esta en la batalla utiliza una tunica que tiene 6 magatamas alrededor del cuello y un cinturon negro.

los dos hermanos se criaron con los 9 bijuus, El Shukaku o como ellos la llamaron Shura se mostraba sadica pero por dentro era una chica que temia que algo le pasara a ella o a sus hermano y hermanas, Matatabi o Nika era una pervertida de clase S eso todos lo sabian pero no solo era eso si no que gentil y amorosa, isobu o como ellos lo llamaron Kuyko era frio a veces y casi ni hablaba ,Rokubi lo llamaron Son goku era el problematico de la familia junto a asura que siempre mantenian haciendo bromas o buscando pelea, Kokuo o como ello lo llamaron Haruto, Saiken o como ello lo llamaron Makensut era callado y tranquilo siempre, chomei o como ello la llamaron Kisara era enegetica y jugetona, Killer Bee o Bee era unos de los mas callados y critica los errores Y kyubi o Natsumi era la mas fuerte y sexy no era tan pervertida como Nika pero se le acercaba tambien era sensible.

Cuando el tiempo de Hagamoro llego y murio los bijuus se fueron a diferentes partes del mundo en su forma animal, pero lo que no supieron es que rikoduo habia iniciado otra guerra al declarar como heredero a asura lo cual indra no lo tomo bien y de sus ojos nacio la maldicion del odio lucharon dia semanas meses años sin detenerse se odiaban profundamente algo que causo mucha destruccion a su paso pero al final todo termino con la muerte ambos.

Salto de tiermpo

konohagakure no sato ( aldea oculta entre las hojas) la aldea mas poderosa en el continente ninja tras haber derrotado las dos aldeas enemigas en la tercera gran guerra ninja las cuales Iwagakure no sato (aldea escondida entre las rocas) y kumogakure no sato (aldea escondida entre las nubes) que cayeron en manos de un solo ninja el tan afamado y reconocido konoha kiiroi senko (el rayo amarillo de konoha) que ahora era el yondaime hokague ( cuarta sombra del fuego) exacto Minato namikaze que estaba casado con kushina la Akai no Chishio ( el habanero sangriento) ya habian tenido cuatro hijas que tenia 3 años cada una y asombrosamente kuchina espera 4 hijos mas los cuales dos iban a ser mujeres y los otros dos hombres

la noche ya recaia en konoha, peno no nos vamos a centrar en la aldea si no en un lugar a lejado a esta donde kushina estaba dando a luz a sus 4 hijos , el primero era Naruto lo llamaron asi por el libro de jiraiya tenia el cabello rubio en punta como el de su padre sus ojos eran azules y su piel era normas, la segunda era Kasumi era la version idemtica de su madre a excepcion que esta tenia los ojos aules pero su cabello violeta era igual a su madre, el tercero era menma de cabello color rojo como el de su madre y ojos violetas como las misma y por ultimo naruko quien tenia el cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

-Naru-chan, Kasumi-chan, Menma-chan y Naruko-chan-dijo la uzumaki mientras lloraba lagrimas de felicidad, minato ahora si pudo cargar este era el dia mas felis de su vida le entrego los bebes a las enfermera, le dijo a kushina- ya esta amor ya nacieron te am..- no pudo terminar cuando escucho un grito y al voltear a ver vio a dos encaouchados con mascaras aunque eran el mismo- Quien eres?.-grito/exiguio minato impotente y con miedo por que los dos tenian a los bebes, el enmascarado dijo- no es de tu incumbencia quien soy? ahora alejate de la jinchuriiky del kyubi o los bebes salen lastimado- dijo apuntando un kunai a los bebes.

Minato obedecio- eso es yondaime hokage- dijo mientras lanzaba los bebes al air, minato utilizo el hiraishin para tomar los bebes en el aire pero se dio de cuenta que las mantas tenian papeles explosivos volvio a ultilizar el hiraishin para aparecer afuera y sentir que la casa esplotaba- KUSHINA-CHAN-grito el cuarto hokage utilizo el hiraishin para dejar los bebes en la casa, mientras tanto kushina le estaban extrayendo el kyubii la uzumaki estaba gritando de dolor - ya casi sal de una vez kyubii!- el tan mencionado demonio estaba libre pero controlado por tobi

mientras que minato sentia que el chacra de kushina diminuida, la localizo para llegar en el momento exacto- kyubi mata a tu ex-jinchuriiki- ordeno tobi el zorro de la nueve colas con su pata estaba a punto de aplastar a la uzumaki aparecio minato salvandola- era esperarse del rayo amarillo de konoha- dijo mientras le ordenaba al kyubii que destruyera la aldea, minato haciendo gala de su velocidad llevo a kushina con lo niños y le dijo- ya volvere pronto amor no te preocupes-dijo para volver a desparecer y aparecer frente a tobi.

(Antes que nada todos ya sabemos que pasa aqui que minato pelea con tobi le quita el control de kyubii este le dice que lo va a lamentar y que volvera y bla bla bla ahora si vamos para el sellado)

-Mina-kun no vamos a condenarlos a ser jinchurikis no van a soportar el dolor- dijo la pelirroja uzumaki, mientras lagrimas de tristeza y frustacion bajaban por su delicadas mejillas, el rubio la miro y dijo- lo siento Kushi-chan ahora mi familia eres tu,la chicas y la aldea- dijo mientras miraba con determinacion al kyubi trazo unos sello y salieron 4 altares donde estaban los bebe- **SHIKI FUJIN (sellado de la parca)**- dijo mientras detras de el salia el tan conocido shinigami- **Para que me invocas humano**- dijo la gruesa vos de shinigami.

el rubio lo miro antes de contestar- shinigami-sama necesito que selle al kyubi en mis hijos el poder en Menma Kasumi y Naruko, la alma del demonio en Naruto a cambio de mi alma- dijo mientras el shinigami diriguio la mirada a los cuatros bebes pero se sorprendio y tuvo uno mirada de curiosidad en naruto- "_**sera posible que a esto se haiga referido kami-neechan" **_**humano no me llevare tu alma sin embargo me llevare el 75% de tu chakra y otra cosa-**dijo el ser, minato se impresiono pero luego desoejo esas dudas.

-Acepto Shinigami-sama- dijo mientras que el shinigami proseguia a realizar el sellado- **ARGGHHHHH "MALDITOS HUMANOS JURO QUE ME VENGARE"**- dijo/penso el kyubi al ver su poder separado en tres partes de su alma, el shinigami tomo el 70% del chakara y le dijo a minato- **Cuida tus pasos humanos podras definir o cambiar el destino de es chico "_quizas dentro de unos años ese chico y yo nos divirtamos"_**- dijo/penso shinigami viendo al rubio menor, el shinigami a continuacion desparecio mientras que kami veia esto con una sonrisa.

30 minutos despues.

vemos a los lideres de clanes reunido, junto con el consejo civil, el sandaime hokage,yondaime hokage y su familia; los lideres de clanes era Shikaku Nara el padre de shikamaru tiene el pelo en forma de piña pelinegro tiene una sicatriz por su cabeza tiene el uniforme de un jounnin representante del clan Nara, Hiashi hyuga pelicastaño tiene el byakugan en estado "pasivo" esta vestido con un kimono blanco representante del clan hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka es una mujer que tiene el cabello salvajes tiene unas marcas en las mejillas que la identifican con una del clan inuzuka tiene unos pechos copa D y un culo redondo representante del clan Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka un señor pelo reubia atado en una cola de caballo tiene el hita en la frente su vestimenta consiste en un uniforme jounnin y una capa roja, Fugaku Uchiha lider del clan uchiha pelinegro con el cabello hasta lo hombros tiene unas lineas que parecen ojera tiene un kimono azul con estapado uchihas, Hiruzen sarutobi lider del clan sarutobi y sandaime hokage es un anciano que conserva la tunicas de hokage,Choza akimichi un hombre "huesos grandes" que tiene una armadura tradicional de clan akimichi formo parte del trio Ino-Shika-Cho y por ultimo Homura mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo.

-Bueno estamos a que para discutir el destino d elo jinchurikis- dijo danzo, mientras todo lo miraban con enojo excepto los civiles y consejeros- primero que nada vejestorio son mis hijos no los vas a tratar como una simples armas-dijo la uzumaki, mientras el vejer..que digo el shimura la miraba enojado, minato la calmo- bueno vamos a ver que haremos con mis hijo- dijo el namikaze, para luego escuchar gritos de la poblacion civil " Matenlos" "Ejecutelos" " son solo demonios/armas utilizenlos en el entrenamiento shinobia a manos de danzo-san" pero se callaron al sentir una fuerte presion.

-CALLENSE, primero que nada son mis hijo no unos demonio segundo van a crecer normal y van a ser shinobis y tercero se va inponer una ley en la que se dicte que si alguien de esta generacion o de la proximas comenta algo sobre ellos se ejecutara por traicion y romper ley- dijo minato con vos de mando y haciendose notar- entonces si va a ser asi, que dos de sus hijos se separen de ustedes y su familia- dijo danzo mientras todos quedaban en shock y kushina como siempre- QUE! QUE DIJISTE VEJESTORIO SON MIS HIJOS NO DEJARE QUE ME SEPAREN DE ELLOS!- dijo la uzumaki mientra danzo no reflejaba sentimientos, los lideres interrumpieron- Danzo no hay necesidad de hacer esto son solo unos bebes- dijo shikaku.

este lo miro- se tiene que hacer por que si este caso el mocoso que contiene el alma esta bastante cerca de los otros tres que tienen el poder del kyubi la alma va a aprovechar a robar el poder y haci tomar posesion del cuerpo- informo mientras que se quedaba calado no se hicieron esperar reaciones- odio admitir esto minato pero danzo tiene razon no podemos perjudicar a la aldea- dijo inoichi mientras los demas lo veian incredulo- pero inoichi como eres capaz de decir eso es apenas un bebe- actuando por primera vez choza, este no dijo nada sin embargo Fugaku- no tiene toda la razon el y danzo no podemos hacer nada minato- le dijo este a su amigo namikaze que apreto los puños de impotencia.

-lo que se hara a partir de ahora es que la familia namikaze tendra que estar alejada de los dos que se van a quedar sin padres- volvio a decir de nuevo danzo esta vez minato no aguanto-QUE MIERDA DICES PUEDES QUITARNOLOS PERO NO PROHIBIRNOS QUE NOS ACERQUEMOS A EL-grito el hokage mientra lagrimas salian de sus mejillas y hiruzen hablos por primera vez- Danzo eso no lo puedes hacer estas ignorando los sentimientos de los pequeños- este ni se inmuto solo dijo- no me interesan que piensen esos mocosos solo el bienestar de la aldea- respondio este, hiruzen lo vio con enojo- el bienestar de la aldea o el tuyo- le respondio hiruzen a este.

-bueno esta decidido los pequeños Naruto y Naruko seran los que creceran juntos sin padres- dijo danzo mientras todos lo veian con odio (excepto los de siempre) que tenia una sonrisa arrogante la familia namikaze uzumaki se fue llorando sin poder decir nada mas estaban destrozados como para hablar, sin saber que esa decision mal tomada cambiaria el destino del rubio, los niños tiempo despues fueron dejados en el orfanato olvidados y con una familia rota que despues de un año se habia olvidado que tenian otros dos hijos.

Salto de Tiempo 6 años

vemos a un chico rubio ojos azules viendo esto con una sonrisa, vestia una camiseta blanca con un remolino rojo enfrente y una pantaloneta azul regalado de su querido jiji que era una de las pocas personas que lo queria los cuales eran Hiruzen su jijiji, Ayame-chan la chica con la cual hablaba, teuchi-san el padre de ayame y su querida ehermana Naruko-neechan; veia como una rubia de ojos violetas corria jugando con niñas de su edad tenia una blusa color azul rey y una falda verde dada tambien por hiruzen que era la figura paterna de los dos.

ella seguia jugando con las chicas de su edad hasta que choco con un chico de 7 años de edad- Oye mira lo que haces chica-zorro/demonio- dijo este con molestia se levantaba y miraba como su helado tirado, naruko tenia miedo-lo..lo..sie..siento...no..er...a..mi.. ...sion- dijo temblando no por nada ese chico de alli se habia ganado la reputacion de bully al pegar a los demas niño- si es mejor que lo sientas por que una demonio como tu debe pedir perdon- le dijo este insultandola esta ya tenia ganas de llorar.

-oye dejala en paz imbecil- le dijo naruto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, este le miro con burla- que pasa te enojaste demonio solo digo la verda tu y ella son solo nos demoni...- dijo pero antes que termianara la frase naruto lo tiro al piso mientras se sentaba encima de el y lo comenzaba a golpear todos los niños miraron a naruto con miedo y se alejaron, asi siguio la masacr...que digo pelea por unas horas hasta que el chico tenia toda la cara ensangretada, naruto leiba a dar el golpe final hasta que un grito lo detuvo-MONSTRUO-

-q...u...e?- dijo con duda para solo sentir una cachetada en toda su cara que lo tiraba a suelo- SI MONSTRUO YA ENTIENDO POR QUE NO ME PUEDO ACERCAR A LAS PERSONAS SIN QUE ME MIREN CON ODIO YA SE PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER AMIGAS DE MI EDAD CLARO ME CONSIDERAN LA CHICA ZORRO POR QUE TENGO UN HERMANO QUE ES SOLO UN DEMONIO MONSTRUO QUE NO MERECIO VIVIR NUNCA LARGATE MALDITO DEMONIO- dijo mientras el corazon del chico se destruia en mil pedazos al ver y oir esas palabras tan crueles de su hermana lagrimas salian de sus mejillas y se echo a correr fuera del orfanato corria y corria sin ignorar los gritos de una señora del orfanato.

no se cansaba el dolor de su corazon era mas grande que el dolor emocional y su corazon estaba partido en mil pedazon, los civiles que vieron como lloraba lo vieron con una crueldad y odio infinito la noche llego a konoha mientras naruto todavia seguia llorando en un callejon eschucho unas voz- Ahora si te encontramos demonio- dijieron varios mientras que el chico ni se inmutaba solo susurro pero ellos alcanzaron a escuchar- Matenme por favor ya no quiero seguir viviendo- al levantar la cabeza todos vieron esos ojos opacos sin vida solo deceos de moris.

a la mayoria se le achico el corazon- no..no...puedo hacerlo- dijo un civil mientras tiraba su katana, los demas le siguieron de esas noche de los 30 personas que emboscaron al rubio solo quedaron ocho- chico te quitaremos el dolor que conllevas al ser el sirviente del demonio que conllevas alli te quitaremos todo el sufrimiento para que puedas morir en paz- dijo uno pero luego se arrepintio- no que estoy haciendo no lo puedo matar que me esta pasando me siento mal con tan solo ver esos ojos sin vida y opacos- dijo mientras tiraba un trinche al suelo.

Mientras tanto con el sandaime ( tomo el puesto por que minato no tenia casi chacra y le dio el puesto temporalmente)

-Sandaime-sama no encontramos a naruto- informo un anbu con mascara de perro y de pelo plateado-de que hablas kakashi- dijo mientras buscaba a naruto en su esfera magica para ver como su temor se cumplia- Inu avisale a todos los anbus ya que vengan conmigo- se levanto y se puso su armadura "vamos por favor resiste naruto ya vamos" oenso este mientras saltaba a la ventana seguido por sus anbus.

mientras los otros civiles seguian en su debate mentan uno se decidio - yo lo hare-el chico lo miro si emociones cerro los ojos y le dijo- rapido que ya se acercan el hokage y su anbus- la imagen cambia a ver unos pies corriendo se enfoco y vieron que era el hokague y sus anbus cuando por fin llegaron vieron algo que les helo la sangre y le detuvo la respiracion vieron a naruto atravesado por una katana y el civil la tenia en la mano que el rubio le sostenia- Gracias- dijo antes de que se empezara a desvanecer el hokage reaciono-Naruto naruto que hace vuelve- dijo con desesperacion.

este le miro y poso una sonrisa verdadera no como las falsas que mostraba diariamente- lo siento jijiji ya mi tiempo llego ahora puedo morir en paz- dijo este mientras escuchaba a su carcelera quejarse y llorar, llego un punto donde el rubio se desvanecio por completo mientras el hokage miro con lagrimas esto- anbus maten a todos- dijo ahora como le diria a minato a kushina que naruto murio y aun peor como le diria a Naruko.

vemos al sandaime llegar a una mansi de dos pisos toco la puerta- yo atiendo- escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, cuando le abrio se encontro con una pelirroja de pechos copa D un traje de entrenamiento y un culo redondo- ah.. hola hiruzen-sama pasa- dijo kushina mientras el sandaime proseguia, cuando se bajo el sombrero de hokage vio como si hubiera estado llorando-Kushina llama a minato tenemos que hablar- dijo este con vos seria, la llamada hizo caso dentro de un momento aparecieron los 6 niños

-Hola jiji que haces por aqui- le dijieron todos el saludo ya habia llegado minato-hola Hiruzen-sama para que me llamo- le dijo este hiruzen le señalo que fueran para el cuarto junto con kushina asi lo hicieron, cuando cerro la puerta le dijo- Naruto esta muerto- esto le cayo como un balde de agua fria al namikaze y a la uzumaki que no se esperaban eso -que...que..dijiste?- preguntaron con nerviosismo y miedo de no creer los que sus oido escuchaban- como lo oyeron Naruto murio, lo vimo rodeado d eunos aldeanos trate de llegar lo mas rapido posible pero no alcanze y solo vi cuando naruto era atravesado por una katana y su cuerpo se desvanecia- su vos era quebrada pudo ser un nnja que mato a miles de enemigo pero el amo a su nieto.

esto mostro diferentes emociones en los adultos que empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos no podian soroportar el hecho de que su hijo que habian abandonado se haya muerto algo que no soportaron los hijos que escucharon la conversacion no entendian quien era ese tal Naruto y por que lloraban sus padres, un nuevo dia llego pero este no era el tipico dia que tenia un sol brillante este era un dia lluviosos, pero nos cocentramos en el cementerio donde vemos a povar personas vestidas de negro viendo una tumba (exceptuando a Naruko que todavia no sabia) "_Naruto, el niño sin padres fue un chico ejemplar de corazon bondad y pureza en el uun grandioso hermanos pero sobre todos un corazon de oro " _estaba escrito en esta lapida poco a porco las personas se fueron...

En otro Lugar

-Donde estoy?-

* * *

><p><strong> Y corte, bueno esto es el prologo de esta historia tengo planeado hacerla de por lo menos tre temporadas, tratare de actualizar los mas pronto que pueda Bueno Gracias lectores quien se dio la molestia de pasar a leer este fic se lo agradezco soy nuevo en este pero les prometo que si siguen apoyando esta historia no se arrepentinar ,Bueno Adios<strong>

**Atte: Dark of Resurection**


End file.
